


barking up the wrong tree

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adopting a dog, Falling In Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: Davey wants to rescue a stray dog. Jack isn't happy about it at first.





	barking up the wrong tree

“You’re just a good boy, aren’t you?” Davey cooes. He scratches between the puppy’s ears. “Oh, I bet you like that. You’re the goodest boy, you are.” 

The puppy yaps. Jack rolls his eyes.

“Goodest ain’t a word, Dave.”   
  


“Technically ‘ain’t’ isn’t a word, either.” Davey only seems mildly perturbed. He continues to scratch, under the puppy’s floppy ears and up and down its back, until it rolls over to show off it’s pink belly. “Oh,  _ sweet baby _ .”

“Davey, we’s got papes to sell,” Jack complains, waving the last few papers around he’d had tucked under his arm. “The thing’s going to get attached to you.”

“Jack, it’s a puppy!” Dave protests. He picks it up and shoves it closer to Jack who makes a face, and backs up a few steps.

“Certainly smells like one.”

“Don’t be like that.” Dave nuzzles the dog’s nose and gets a small lick in return. “Imagine passerbys. They could never resist this little snout. And, look at those eyes!”   
  


Jack does look. The eyes are black.  _ Like the Devil, _ he wants to say. 

  
He sighs, fuse running short. 

“Dave, it’s another mouth to feed. Your brother works because he already existed. Don’t matter if it’s cute, having pets is means for disaster if you’re a Newsie.” 

“But, I’ve got a nice place!” Davey stammers. “No one said anything about adopting it, but he’s like us Jack. Probably starving on the street. Just trying to survive the pecking order. I can bring him every morning. A young kid  _ and  _ a dog, no one could say no to.”

Jack grunts. “Dunno what you’re preaching to me for, you’s the one that’s goin’ to be taking care of it. Might as well bring it if I can’t change your mind, but don’t come crawling to me when he starves your family out.”

Davey lifts the puppy up into the air to look under it.

  
“She,” he responds smugly.

“ _ She _ ,” Jack remarks, staring pointedly at the happy face of innocence. It barks in his face, and wags its tail.  _ Definitely the Devil _ , he thinks. 

* * *

“It tried to rip the paper from my hands!” Jack shouts accusingly, pointing down at the dog who somehow has the expression of being caught red-handed.

“Her name is Scrappy,” Dave reminds and leans down to pet the dog, gently scolding it from biting newspapers in the future. “She won’t respect you if you don’t respect her.”

“She’s just a  _ dog! _ ” Jack whines. “Davey, I – ” 

“We’ve been selling twice the amount of papes we normally sell since I’ve brought her to work. Are you going to dispute that?”

Jack sighs. “No, but –”

“Good,” Davey interrupts. He takes a deep breath, and then places a hand on Jack’s shoulder, maybe to apologize for being so short with him, but Jack snaps his arm back like he’s been burned. Davey looks guilty, his hand lowering with regret.

_ Shit, now you’ve scared him away, again _ , Jack thinks. 

He doesn’t mind being touched really. Especially by Davey, but he doesn’t mind it a little  _ too  _ much. Maintaining some semblance of distance between them is the only way Jack has any sense of self control. Seeing Davey’s face drop into such a hurt one is nearly enough for him to reach out to correct his mistake. 

“Listen, the dog’s great. I mean, Scrappy.” Jack kneels down and pats her head awkwardly for emphasis. He’s not much into dogs, but even he has to admit her head is incredibly soft, silk-like even. 

Davey smiles instantly, and all is well in the world. 

* * *

Jack had pet the dog once, and it was all downhill from there.

He’s running around Washington Square Park with Scrappy running full speed after him. He’s giggling like a mad man while the dog barks at his heels and finally hops on him, which causes him to topple over into the grass.

There is an ambush of tongue and grunting and wet paws pressing into his vest and shirt. He’s laughing hysterically when Davey finally catches up to them, completely out of breath.

“I almost lost sight of the two of you.”

Jack gently pushes Scrappy off of him, but still earns an enthusiastic nose pressing into his cheek. “What can I say? The lady’s persistent.”

He ruffles up the dog’s ears, realizing she’s grown rather fast.

Hell, if he knows what breed she is, though. Just some mutt covered in dirt.  _ How bout’ that, _ Jack thinks. They do have things in common, after all. 

He tries to stand up, but slides on some mud, landing on his ass. Helplessly, he reaches out a hand to Davey.

Jack is almost hauled up, but Davey ends up slipping on the mud too, falling completely on top of him. Jack grunts harshly. Davey is much bigger than him, not to mention Scrappy is trying to nose their way between them now. 

Everything is disoriented. 

Jack opens his eyes and Davey is right there, staring at him with wide eyes. Jack’s eyes widen too, and for a moment nothing happens until Scrappy licks a fat stripe up Jack’s cheek. 

“Uh, sorry,” Davey blurts out suddenly, scrambling up and off Jack. He hauls his friend up properly this time, and they both clear their throats, but Jack notices the pink blush on Davey’s cheeks, even behind the stains of mud. 

Jack feels a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Scrappy barks knowingly. 

* * *

Jack fights with the buckle of Davey’s trousers, like there’s a bomb on a timer about to go off at any minute and this will be the last thing he ever does as a living breathing person.

Davey’s biting his lip, face red, hair muffed up. 

Jack’s seen him like this a few times now, but never as intimate as they’re about to be. Not yet. They’ve grinded against each other until they both came fully clothed. They’ve made out until they were harder than concrete, but never going the full way. 

All of that avoiding Davey’s touch just to lead him here, to  _ now _ .

He pulls Davey’s cock out, rubbing a thumb over the bottom shaft of it. Davey makes an inhuman noise, curling a hand in the sheets. His eyes flutter shut, perhaps unknowingly. It’s gorgeous. Jack spits in his hand just like he does before a handshake and properly begins to stroke him off. 

“Jack,” Davey moans, reaching out a hand to squeeze his bicep. Whatever he was about to say is changed to one simple word. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Jack makes a noise in the back of his throat. Dave never swears.

He tightens his grip, thumb sliding over the wetness collecting at the head. Davey’s hips lift up into Jack’s grip, and whimpers in surprise when Jack swoops down to kiss him.

“You’re the only person in the goddamn world I want to be with, Davey,” Jack says against his lips and picks up the pace of his strokes. He feels nails dig into his arms and back, dragging up to his hair where Dave begins to tug, almost pleading him to get him to that  _ point _ . 

“If we wouldn’t be hung dead for it, I’d bring you to Santa Fe, to live with me on some farm. I’d live with you in a fucking barn or stable, if it meant being with you together. Like this We’d bring Scrappy, maybe own some cows and call them Scrappy two and three.” 

“Yes, Jack,” Davey whispers with a chuckle, eyes closing again. They’re squeezed shut, and Davey’s mouth falls open like he can’t get enough air in his lungs. Jack can tell he’s close so he kisses him and grips him tighter, while flicking his thumb under the head of his cock every time he strokes up, and Davey comes, holding Jack close. 

“Holy hell,” Dave mutters as he comes down from his orgasm. Jack smiles warmly down at him, like he’s reached some form of Nirvana. 

Dave’s eyes are watering, but he places a hand on Jack’s cheek and strokes a thumb under his eye. “I’d love for you to show me around Santa Fe, cowboy.”

Jack smirks, eyes wide. “You’re not too bad at these lines, Dave.”

Davey licks his lips, and reaches down a hand to inch towards the bulge pressing against his thigh, but they both hear the front door to the Jacob’s home open. A dog barks. 

“I’m home!” a young voice shouts.

“Les.”

“Scrappy.”

They speak at the same time, followed by curse words under their breath, and fumbling for the clothes that have been tossed across the room haphazardly. 

“I didn’t think he’d be home so early. Les usually walks her for about thirty minutes,” Davey says apologetically. There’s already scratching at his bedroom door, and muffled barks. 

“I’ll just take a cold shower,” Jack mumbles like a deflated balloon. He kisses Davey’s forehead, and rolls off of him. Davey slaps his ass, still in reach.

Jack yelps.   
  
“What?!”   
  


“I’ll pay you back tonight when everyone’s asleep,” Davey promises. Jack knows he’d never fall through on his promises. His cock stirs with interest, but to be fair, it wouldn’t take much for him at this point. 

Jack winks and opens the door, accepting the immediate assault of wet fur and paws.

  
  



End file.
